Himawari Den
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: To Gaara, sunflowers symbolize somthing more then merely a sunny plant. Once, a girl gave him a flower and loved him...to Gaara they bring hope into the future. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Himawari-Den

Sunflower Legend

Disclaimer: Don't own it I don't!

Sasuke: FINISH YOUR OTHER CRAP!

Sera: SILENCE!

**(I'm in total Sand Sib mood…this is basically my mind wandering to 'what if's' mode….like what if they were to have met people from the actual series when they were young-about Yashamaru and about their home life as siblings and with their father. Oh JOY! If only I could make it into actual Novel form it would be so grand. To put it bluntly to why I am so excited is because I got this idea for this story in my head in while watching the fight between Gaara and Naruto like months ago. Basically it's their miserable and painful past…what a great AU!!!! My cousin read this over and is calling it the "Gaara Novel" ah what fun that would be but it's not. I don't own the Naruto characters-I'm not getting money for this just the satisfaction of getting this idea out of my head after months of agonizing over my messy scribbles of it and sketches that I did for it.)**

A little girl with midnight colored hair ran down the burning sand dunes away from the shouting voice that soon followed. Her tiny feet burned from it's touch as her equally small hands wiped at her tear stained face and onto her dirtied clothing.

"I said come back, stupid!"

She ignored the familiar voice as she continued to run as fast as her tiny legs would take her, ignoring the discomfort in her legs.

She saw endless white mounds of sand in each direction not moving and knew that with each step it would burn her feet even more.

She didn't know why she was thankful for that-she imagined it was to keep her running.

"-ta!"

She waited.

"Go…away!"

She shouted.

"No more…"

Her pace stopped immediately, realizing that she had lost sight of the boy who was chasing her and sighed in relief. She lowered herself to her knees, the gritty sand only now becoming unbearable to her sensitive flesh. Realizing that she had run too far into the desert and was alone, she began to examine her surroundings a bit frantically.

She had never been alone before.

"Ah!"

Her eyes landed on a small hut a few meters away.

Standing on her tiny feet she willed her legs to move slightly towards the small hut, if she had not had been less observant she'd had missed it all together-that was how well it blended into it's surroundings. She walked slowly to the thick door and pulled it open the rest of the way.

"Who the hell are you?"

She jumped a bit, from the gruff voice of the intruder, once her wide eyes set on the figure, however, she relaxed.

A boy, three years older then her, with shaggy brown hair, his dark blue shirt hung loosely on him as did his dirty white pants. Which stopped just bellow his knees."Uh-um…I g-got lost."

He rolled his dark eyes and with his head, motioned for her to get inside.

"C'mon in then. Don't want you dyin' out in the desert."

She did as told and came inside, her head slightly bowed.

"Where are you from?"

"Uh-K-Konohagakure."

He _tsked_ under his breath.

"Oh so you're one of those people then. Why don't you have any shoes on? You're totally unprepared for wandering around outside…crazy girl."

She tapped her fingers together.

"Whatever! You're lucky to have found this place, you wouldn't last too long out there, with the dramatic temperature change it'll have by tonight."

"T-tonight?"

The boy nodded.

"Yeah. It's gonna get real cold-always does in the desert…don't they teach you anything where you come from?"

"W-why are you out here?"

Decided to answer her lame attempt at topic change, the boy shrugged his shoulders and placed the pale of water on the floor beside the straw bed.

"I ran away."

"Oh?"

He nodded.

"I wasn't gettin' attention at home, my ma's dead and my sister beats me up."

The girl stifled a giggle, the boy growled.

"Ah my sister is scarier then ya think…she big an' mean an' ugly…"

"I'm **NOT** ugly!"

Standing in the doorway of the hut, draped in a white cloth was a girl with messy pigtails and scowling face. She looked annoyingly at her brother before turning to the girl.

"You the Konoha girl?"

The child gave a nod.

"The ANBU are looking all over for you. My uncles just outside." Pointing behind her, sure enough there was blond man, draped in ninja gear staring at her with smiling eyes.

It took her a moment to realize that the man was calling her name.

"Come on little Hinata, your father is searching for you."

Hinata was about to go into the man opened arms before she noticed another child. One with red hair a teal eyes staring shyly from behind the mans leg.

"H-hello." She greeted before the brother and sister in the hut yelled out to her.

"Don't!"

"Yeah,, don't talk to him!"

The red haired boy didn't seem to mind, he came out a bit, tilting his head slightly with a blush on his cheeks he waved awkwardly.

"…hi…"

Hinata smiled, allowing herself to be taken by the children's uncle and carried back to Sunagakure all the while staring at the red haired boy, whom shyly stared back from behind his large teddy bear.

"Kankuro called me ugly!"

"Temari's hitting me!"

The man sighed.

"Temari Kankuro be quiet. Cant you be more like your brother?"

The girl, Temari sighed.

"Like Gaara? As if!"

Hinata noted that Gaara lowered his head and hiccupped slightly, about to cry.

**Sera: AW! I liked the way I introduced the characters…however easy it was to figure out who was who…it wont be too clichéd as far as any romances go, if any at all…hmmm I'm not saying there wont be…blah I'm babbling! Kankuro was fun to write, I just pictured this rude little kid with a huge chip on his shoulder. Temari wasn't in it as much so I didn't get to go into detail on what kind of kid she must have been, but thinking on it she must have been the bully big sister. As for a shy Gaara? Why not? He was sheltered and never had friends-so he wasn't really people compatible, especially where girls are concerned.**

**Oh and the boy chasing Hinata? Neji of course! Who else would it be?**

**Hinata and Gaara are about six so Neji would be seven Kankuro would be nine and Temari would be ten. So they're really young, probably young enough so when they got older they didn't really remember each other…? Hmm…so many things can happen here!**

**Comment and I will go on. No flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Together forever

Himawari-Den

Sunflower Legend

Disclaimer: Don't own it I don't!

Sasuke: FINISH YOUR OTHER CRAP!

Sera: SILENCE!

"Tarlia!"

"Sister Hinata!"

With bouncy golden hair, a white eyed pale skinned girl ran to her cousin and hugged her tightly, ignoring the stares from her mother and older brother.

"Stupid Neji told me what happened." She said sticking her tongue out at her brother. "He said he was trying to train you but that you ran off!"

Hinata blushed, lowering her head.

"I-I'm sorry."

Tarlia turned to her 'sister's' rescuer and bowed.

"Thank you for finding her."

"Not a problem." The man, Yashsmaru, bowed to the blonde girl. He turned to the three children behind him. "Now it's time to go."

"Aw! We just got here!" Temari shouted. "I don't want to go back home, dad's just gonna make us study."

"And Train!" Kankuro piped in.

"…he doesn't make me do anything."

Immediately Tarlia noticed the red heads slightly teary eyes.

"What's you name?" She asked the small boy. He seemed shocked at first before tightening his hold on his teddy bear and blushing.

"Gaara."

She smiled.

"Well Gaara you wanna play with me and my 'sister'? My brother's too much of a idiot to-" She made a mocking impression of her brother. "'Demean myself with playing dolls with a bunch of icky girls' He's such a loser."

"I'm right here Tarlia!" Neji said from his mother's side, his Byakugan activated at his sister. Tarlia, however, chose to ignore him.

"So you wanna play?" She asked again with a bright smile.

Gaara looked at his uncle and siblings, they were arguing about home, he then looked at Mr. Bear and nodded.

"…ok…"

-

(One month later)

"What is this place?" Tarlia asked coming from behind Gaara. They were in some sort of cave which was strangely cool, considering it was surrounded by the desert, but she ignored the strangeness and followed the red head.

"It's my secret place! W-when I'm getting teased I come here with Mr. Bear and just relax…'sides it's cooler in here then out there almost breezy when you get farther in."

"Oh, you get teased a lot?"

The boy nodded still going down the small path farther into the cave.

"Yeah, but now I don't mind, I've got Mr. Bear, uncle and 'Sister' Tarlia with me." He turned half way around and smiled. "I don't need nobody else if 'Sister' Tarlia is with me!"

Her white eyes shimmered for a moment and she nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hmmm hey 'Sister', how come the crystals shine in here? Ya think it's cause it's magic?"

She shrugged.

"Who knows, they sure are pretty."

"Not as pretty as 'Sister'."

"Not as pretty as 'Brother'."

They both blushed, looking anywhere beside each other which would have been uncomfortable if not for Tarlia spotting something by the edge of the cave.

"Oh whoa! A hot sprig! 'Brother' did you know this was here?" She turned to the red head.

"Yeah, it's really cool huh? Oh I know! We should go in for a bath, it's a lot of fun and look over there against the cave wall where sunlight gets in from the crack of the ceiling, there are flowers!"

Sure enough there were a hand full of sunflowers growing, twisted slightly to get enough of the sunlight that came through the crack as they could. Tarlia's eyes widened in surprise then pleasure as she ran to the cave wall and kneeled beside them, she touched them with small careful fingers.

"Sunflowers are my favorite Gaara." She picked one and turned to him, holding it out to him as he came towards her. "You know my mama told me once then when a girl gives a boy a flower she's pledging to be with him forever. That they make a promise to God and on their hearts that they'll be together forever and ever even into eternity."

She handed him the flower.

"And now I'm giving you one, Gaara!"

"Does that mean you're asking me to marry you?" Gaara took the sunflower and examined it. "It's a sunflower."

He looked at her smiling face, which was beaming and he couldn't help but smile to.

"You're prettier then any flower Tarlia…a-and I…I…really r-really…um you make me really h-h-happy."

She smiled brightly.

"So are you going to marry me someday?"

He nodded.

"Y-yes."

He stared at the sunflower in his hand and smiled, it never occurred to him that Tarlia would be wrenched away from him forever.

**Sera: HAHAHA! I'm not just leaving it as a one shot. Anyway, Tarlia is Neji's little sister-she's got blonde hair, very different from the Hyuuga's and she very kind-unlike her brother. Hizashi is already dead in this story. She's fun to write. The name Tarlia I got was from Sairan-Den…the sunflower idea was cute huh? He calls her "sister' because he noticed that the Hyuuga's do that with one another…well at least with Hinata, Neji and Tarlia. Hinata calls Neji Brother and Neji calls Hinata Sister like Tarlia does when in fact Neji and Tarlia are Hinata's cousins.**

**Comment please and no flames and I guess I have to make this known though I thought it was understood…if you don't like the fic then don't read it at all and sure a hell don't comment, that bothers me beyond belief. But peeps who like it, comment please! Comment and I will continue.**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories of a wilting flower

Himawari-Den

Sunflower Legend

Disclaimer: Don't own it I don't!

Sasuke: FINISH YOUR OTHER CRAP!

Sera: SILENCE!

(present day Chunin exams)

'_Those eyes remind me of her…those white eyes staring at me like the moon, the way she stares on at me like a scared little mouse, I wonder how her blood tastes…'_

His green eyes narrowed, his mouth twisted in a grim smile.

'_Would it taste like __hers__? Like __my__ lively- dead __one__? Mother? __Wife,__ what does her blood feel like,' _

He didn't know why he was thinking this, as the image of the Hyuuga girl came to his mind. Of course he'd seen her and her team in the woods, hiding behind the bushes like frightened little children.

He wanted it, to taste her blood.

To feel it, sticky, thick, rich between his fingers.

Like hers…like his precious Tarlia's.

He looked up at the alabaster moon, remembering that day.

The day Yashamaru died.

'_I always hated you…'_

After he branded himself, when he went to see her, lying in bed fast asleep. Warm smile on her face.

'…_Tarlia…wake up…'_

But she didn't.

-

(past-Gaara's childhood)

"…Please die…"

The sand covered him from the explosion and yet, he could feel the pressure of the impact, could hear the tearing of his uncle's flesh as it broke apart and spread about.

His mind going back to thinking.

'_Why? Why me? What did I do? What am I?' _

The sand fell from around him, falling slowly.

'_Uncle, why? I didn't meat to!'_

"I didn't mean it…" He whispered to himself. "I didn't mean to kill mother…oh mother…"

'_Why am I here?'_

"No!" The sand flew towards his head. "Yaaaahhh!!!"

'_Should I kill…is that was I was meant to do?'_

He slumped forward, the character on his head bleeding, mixing with the sand.

'_Sunflowers are my favorite Gaara.'_

His eyes misting over.

'_You know my mama told me once then when a girl gives a boy a flower she's pledging to be with him forever. That they make a promise to God and on their hearts that they'll be together forever and ever even into eternity.'_

He stood slowly.

'_And now I'm giving you one, Gaara!'_

He took a deep breath.

'_Does that mean you're asking me to marry you?' _He wiped his tears, remembering what he said to her._ 'It's a sunflower.'_

He dried his tears.

'_You're prettier then any flower Tarlia…a-and I…I…really r-really…um you make me really h-h-happy'_

He felt sick with himself.

'_So are you going to marry me someday?'_

"No…I don't love…"

He could see her smile holding the sunflower out to him as he came towards her.

"TARLIA!"

He jumped from roof top to roof top, making it to the balcony of her room, the sand flowing about him dangerously.

"Tarlia…"

He cold see her, fast asleep with a warm smile on her face. Her blond curls were messily lying on the pillow in waves of gold.

"Tarlia wake up."

But she didn't wake up.

"…Tarlia, I need you to tell me."

Finally she began to stir as he walked further into the room.

"I need you to tell me what I'm here for."

She opened his white eyes, disoriented for a moment before focusing on his bleeding face.

"Gaara!"

Without thinking she ran from the bed embracing him tightly. His head reached her chin, he leaned into her shoulder.

"Yashamaru, killed himself. He said that he hated me…"

"What?"

"What am I, Tarlia? Am I a demon?"

She shook her head.

"No, no you're not a demon…"

She fell forward, Gaara's sand catching her.

"Tarlia! What's the matter?"

"I'm feeling woozy…uh I need my medicine."

He tilted his head, no emotion present in his face.

"Why?"

She smiled weakly.

"Cause I'm sick, silly."

**Sera:…interesting. Not as good, it's short too. Comment please, no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Sands Bride

Himawari-Den

Sunflower Legend

Disclaimer: Don't own it I don't!

Sasuke: FINISH YOUR OTHER CRAP!

Sera: SILENCE!

He remembered, everything even if he pretended not to. After the Yashamaru incident he wasn't like before, and yet, Tarlia understood that, even if she didn't have her brother of her cousin with her, they had left her to go back to Konoha.

She was in Suna fighting her illness, he had known then that she should be resting, and yet, she doted on him, following him.

Attempting to heal his heart.

'_If I die, will you die to Gaara?'_

He had looked at her as though she were insane, but he nodded.

'I suppose I would.'

"I never did die."

She had grabbed his hand.

'_You know, after I gave you that sunflower, it means we're married now!'_

He remembered.

"My wife."

'_Together forever united Gaara!'_

Then it happened.

The she died leaving him all alone.

He shut his eyes, feeling the breeze of the late night in Konoha. He put aside the mission for a moment, recalling that day when he felt her sweet blood.

"It's time that you die demon!"

It was yet another assassin sent by his father to end his life, the only different with this one was the young girl he held tied up, against his chest.

"Let Tarlia go."

They fought, and as soon as he was to end the mans life with his sand…the man.

"NO!"

…the man had used the girl as a shield, but the sand passed through her and killed the assassin.

However, it was too late.

"TARLIA!"

He held her, in her last moments in his arms. Blood on her lips, on her chest, coming from the wound his sand created.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Gaara…"

Tears spilled from his eyes, unstoppable.

"Oh Tarlia…I'm so sorry Tarlia."

"_Shhh_…it's okay." She touched his cheek. "It's not your fault. Besides, I'll be with father now."

"Tarlia."

"When I was littler, I used to get teased a lot cause of my blond hair…I couldn't use the bloodline either." She coughed. "And I was sick…but after I came here, after I met you, I was happy."

Her breathing began to slow.

"I don't mind…I…now with my blood in your sand…" Her voice began to quiet down. "I'll always…be…with you…"

"Tarlia?"

"…"

He leaned down, and kissed her softly, hoping that it would wake her. Hoping against all hope that what was lying in his arms was Tarlia asleep, not dead.

"TARLIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Sera: It's going by very fast I know. But I want it done so that I can finish other works besides, the story wasn't meant to be too long. No flames please, and comment!**


	5. Chapter 5 Enter: A Sunny Place

Himawari-Den

Sunflower Legend

Disclaimer: Don't own it I don't!

Sasuke: FINISH YOUR OTHER CRAP!

Sera: SILENCE!

He let her body, float effortlessly to the bottom of the hot spring of their secret place.

Her face so calm, beautifully beckoning him to go down with her, to the bottom of the spring, to her eternal sleep. For a moment he considered it, tying rocks into his clothing, going down with her, to sleep forever in her arms at the bottom of their secret hideaway from the world forever.

Where it wouldn't hurt anymore.

But she wouldn't like that, he imagined.

So he cleaned her of her blood, changed her into her favorite white summer dress, placed a crown of sunflowers into her hair, and one in her crossed hands and watched as she descended to the bottom like a sleeping angel.

She was no longer in any pain.

She was at peace.

'_Have a good rest Tarlia…'_

"E-excuse me."

Bringing him from his musings, Gaara looked down at the owner of the timid voice.

It was the girl, the one with white eyes, staring up at him.

"What? You want to die? Go away from here."

She shrunk back inwardly, but decided that she'd be brave.

"D-do you know a girl n-named Tarlia?"

In an instant he was on the ground, not even a foot away from her, so close that his breath tickled her cheek. Her eyes stared into his own, white against dark green.

'_His eyes change color…like a gem stone.'_

"I know her."

Her eyes widened. She was right, he was the boy.

'_The boy…then one that Tarlia wrote about before she disappeared!_' She remembered his face, blushing, hiding behind his bear.

"W-where is she? D-do you know, where she is?"

Gaara scoffed, his eyes warming a bit to a jade color.

"I do, but I'm not telling."

He made to walk past her but before he could her voice stopped him.

"Is she dead?"

There was no stutter in her voice, no wavering, just the question. The curiosity and pain laced with her voice like sweet candy.

And again he wondered how her blood would taste like-would it be as sweet as candy like Tarlia's had been when he kissed her?

"Yes."

"When?"

He shut his eyes, remembering her angelic face descend to water.

"Long ago."

"Was it, painful?"

He opened his eyes.

"No, she seemed happy."

And with that he was gone.

Hinata sighed sadly.

She would not see him again until the preliminaries and even when she did, her heart ached for her cousin and yet there was something new there.

Tarlia had _loved_ this boy.

This boy had _loved_ her.

'I don't believe that you're a bad person Gaara, I just think that you're misunderstood…like Tarlia said…I want to understand you.'

She stared at him, from her place beside Kiba, not watching the fight between her cousin, Tarlia's brother, and her crush Naruto. She watched him, watching her.

She smiled.

'_You shared a flower with Tarlia, she told me in the letters…you are forever with her now…'Brother' Gaara. '_

**Sera: Hinata remembered him from their brief meeting and from Tarlia's letters. Tarlia disappeared, apparently, and no one knew where she went. Now Hinata knows Tarlia is dead. What will happen now?**

**Comment please. No flames.**


End file.
